


Southern Freckles

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Southern US, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: A chance first meeting between freshman Hermione and junior Fred during orientation.





	Southern Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politelycynical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politelycynical/gifts).



The sun is blazing down, baking the pavement in front of the large house. There are two kiddie pools on the lawn of the house, one filled with ice and bottles and cans; the other is actually filled with water and around the second kiddie pool is four lawn chairs.

In two of those chairs are two identical men, their feet in the pool and they are only wearing a pair of board shorts each, one blue and one green, with a pile of clothing and Rainbow flip-flops behind their chairs on the grass. One lawn chair is occupied by a black kid with shoulder-length dreads who is wearing a Quicksilver tank and yellow board shorts, Ray-Ban Clubmasters hanging from his tank. The fourth is sitting empty, as though waiting for its occupant.

“Hey, Freddie, pass me another beer, if you would, brother-mine?” A soft Southern drawl comes from one of the twins waves his hand limply at the other, his head lolling back on the lawn chair.

“Hey, Georgie, get off your ass and get it yourself.” The other snorts with a matching drawl and rolls his eyes under his closed eyelids without moving another voluntary muscle.

The other boy in the chair snorts and leans over, lawn chair teetering dangerously before he snags the long neck of a bottle and tosses it over to George. “Here ya go, mate.”

“Thank you, Lee, for being a considerate and kind person, unlike the waste of identical DNA in the other chair.” George grins and tips his bottle towards Lee before cracking it open and taking a swig.

There are a few moments of quiet while the three boys sit in the sun, gaining more freckles, as the only other sounds are the passing cars, and the faint sound of someone’s radio a couple of houses down the block.

“When’s Ron coming by again?” This from Fred, who still hasn’t even opened his eyes.

“Uh, sometime around noon? He had orientation this morning and said he was bringing Harry along after.” Lee is the one with the pertinent information while George just shrugs and grunts at his twin, tossing the now empty bottle behind him into the Rubbermaid bin/trashcan that they are steadily filling.

Fred sighs and rolls his eyes before kicking and splashing his twin brother with some of the warm water from the kiddie pool.

“Fuck! Oh, thanks, Freddie. I was a bit hot there; that was refreshing.” George straightens up with a grin before squinting off into the distance. “Oi, I think I see our little brother comin’ along!”

Fred cracks an eye open and looks down the walk before he straightens and peers out down the sidewalk. “I believe you’re correct, Georgie. And wait, who is that with him? Harry and… a girl!”

George and Lee pop straight up, leaning forward to peer down the sidewalk as well as the trio walks closer. The shorter redhead is accompanied by his longtime friend Harry Potter, a boy Ron has gone to school with for years, and an unfamiliar girl that none of the three older boys recognizes.

She has curly hair that’s French braided back against her scalp, and she is wearing a navy strapless dress, gold Jack Roger sandals and a strand of large pearls, tied off with a pale pink ribbon.

Fred’s eyes widen as his eyes trail down to her tanned legs, her skin a soft caramel hue and just a little shiny as though she’d just applied lotion to freshly shaved skin, and as the small group gets closer, he can see her toenails are painted a dark pink shade that contrasts nicely with her pretty legs.

George snickers and elbows Fred, while Lee lets out a guffaw from his chair, as the three younger students walk up the lawn to them.

“Hey, guys!” Ron strides up, hands tucked into the pockets of his Dockers khaki shorts. Harry grins and nods, while the strange but pretty girl lingers just behind the two boys.

“Ronnie-kins! Look at you, all college-aged and what not!” George grins as he stands up, feet still in the kiddie pool. “And young Mr. Potter, surely you aren’t ready for college too? They grow so fast, Freddie!” He sobs, clutching his hands to his bare chest.

Fred laughs as he stands up as well, though he at least steps out of the pool and, grinning mischievously, wraps his long freckled arms around Ron. “Little brother! So big, so mature!”

“Damnit, Fred! Gerroff me!” Ron wiggles away and scowls at the two older redheads, who are now just laughing at his antics.

Harry snickers and reaches out to clasp Lee’s hand. “Hey, Lee. Long time no see.”

Fred smirks before he looks over to the pretty girl, who is clasping her hands together and watching the five boys nervously. “But you’ve brought along such pretty company.” He moves over to her, holding out a hand. “I’m Fred, darlin’; the ugly one is George.”

Bright brown eyes flicker down to his hand before she reaches out and grasps his, her eyes trailing up his freckled arm, naked, toned and just as freckled chest, before she reaches his clear blue eyes. “Hello. I’m Hermione.”

He smiles and tugs her hand closer, tilting his head down to press his warm, slightly chapped lips to her fingers. “It’s lovely to meet you, Hermione.”

She blushes, a dusky pink creeping under her freckles dusted across her nose. “And you, Fred.”


End file.
